monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Quirinius Prep
Quirinius Prep is a high school based in Rome for Roman demigods, immortals and monsters. It was founded by Jupiter, and it's headmistress is Juno, Jupiter's wife, who took over the school after her husband could no longer manage the school's duties along with his own as a god. Students are called Quirites, and the school has a transfer program with Monster High, High Seas High, and several other schools, as well a rivalry with Olympus Academy. Staff Founder: Jupiter Headmistress: Juno Headmistress's Assistant/groundskeeper: Terminus School Nurse: Vejovis Counselor: Concordia Classes and Teachers Mathematics: Science: Literature: Latin: Moneta Swimming: Kymopoleia Metal Shop: Vulcan Battle Training: Bellona and Mars Gym/sports coach: Victoria Archery: Diana Music: Apollo Art: Minerva Home Economics: Vesta Track: Lupa Health: Valetudo Alchemy: Mercury Magicology: Trivia Drama: Bacchus Dance: Equestrian Studies: Neptune Students Current Cohors Aqua (water cohort) Patron: Neptune Mascot: '''Horse '''Centurion: Anemone Optio: Cohors Terra (earth cohort) Patron: Lupa Mascot: '''Wolf '''Centurion: Tefia Teranika Optio: 'Adolpha Adolphus Drustanus Ampelius Veronica Tumnus ''Cohors Ignis (fire cohort) '''Patron: Vesta Mascot: '''Dragon '''Centurion: Fiammetta Agapitus Optio: Casey Cacus Cohors Caeli (air cohort) Patron: Aeolus Mascot: '''Falcon '''Centurion: '''TBA '''Optio: Katrina Favonius Juniper Jove Cohors Mortem (death cohort) Patron: Mors Mascot: '''Snake '''Centurion: Ivy Underworld Optio: 'Alastor ''Cohors Motus (emotion cohort) '''Patron: Discordia Mascot: '''Dove '''Centurion: Harmony Bilanx Optio: Anicetus Æmilius Maximillian Iacobus Valentino Agapitus Cohors Caelestis (celestial cohort) Patron: '''Luna '''Mascot: '''Owl '''Centurion: Dawn Diluculo Optio: Cimon Oneiroi Claritia Aigla Eliana Lorica Iyzebel Nerezza Former TBA On Exchange TBA Notes The school colors are red, purple and bronze, and the mascot is a gold eagle, since eagles were sacred to Jupiter, Quirinius Prep's founder. Students are sorted into cohorts based on ability, such as aquatic powers, fire, earth, etc, and each cohort has it's own mascot and is led by a student centurion, with a student optio as the centurion's second-in-command. The cohorts also have a patron god, one for each, whom the members can seek for guidance on their abilities or can help the centurion lead the cohort. The patron will typically be the god of the cohort's domain, with the exception being Cohors Motus, who have Discordia as their patron since there are too many gods of specific emotions, no one could pick just one, and conflicting emotions tend to be chaotic, right in Discordia's domain. There are no uniforms, as students wear badges signifying their cohorts, but all are required to wear an eagle pin at all times, which transforms into a full suit of armor when needed. Good for battle training, but also in case of emergency. Quirinius Prep is a boarding school, and many of the dorms and grounds are haunted by Lares, benevolent ghosts that act as tutors, custodians, guards, chaperones, and last-minute substitute teachers. The campus contains many statues of Roman gods, all of which are automatons, and double as extra security, and opponents for the annual legion tournament. There is a monthly competition between the school's cohorts to earn points from teachers. The cohort that gains the most wins just get bragging rights and a trophy (both of which are highly coveted at Quirinus Prep). The cohort with the most wins is Cohors Mortem, likely due to their vast armada of manipulated zombies and unkillable ghosts. There is also an annual legion tournament, where all cohorts fight as one against a simulation featuring automatons created by the patrons, to test their skills as a united fighting unit. There is a temple on school grounds dedicated to Bellona, at which students can "declare war" on their studies, like the ancient Romans did with actual enemies. Category:Quirinius Prep Category:Cohors Motus Category:Cohors Mortem Category:Cohors Caeli Category:Cohors Aqua Category:Cohors Ignis Category:Cohors Terra Category:Cohors Caelestis Category:School Category:Location